Days With Dementors
by Estel1313
Summary: John Watson is going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But being a first year will he be able to make a lot of friends? Will his encounter with Sherlock Holmes be a life changing matter? When a large group of dementors attack the school it's up to Sherlock and John to save everyone from the dreaded dementors kiss... Rated K for mild language and some violence.
1. Platform 9 and 3 quarters

**Hey guys this story is a mix of BBC's Sherlock and Harry Potter. It's based off what would happen if Sherlock, John, and their friends went to Hogwarts. I do not own any of the characters or he setting, I only own the plot line. I give credit to my sister who helped me with many ideas for this story to grow. All reviews are appreciated. I hope you like it!**

John looked around nervously at the other witches and wizards all along Platform 9 ¾. Children were everywhere with their parents. Friends searched for each other to tell one another of their summer adventures. Pets were being loaded into the compartments and luggage was being hauled up onto the train. People were going on and off the train saying hello to old friends and goodbye to parents. John looked up at his mother who was looking at the Hogwarts Express in wonder.

"Dad," John asked his father, "What happens if I'm put in Slytherin?"

John's Dad crouched down next to him, "It won't matter we will still love you all the same."

John nodded. His mother bent down and kissed the top of his head and handed him his trunk.

"Are you sure you have everything?" she asked looking at him.

"Yep," John said.

"Alright then," his mother handed him his new owl.

It was a female northern saw-whet owl and her name was Amber.

"All ready to go Amber?" John asked the owl. She hooted at him in reply.

He walked away from his parents and up to the man who was loading animals onto the train. The man turned around and smiled at John lifting Amber out of his arms.

"First year?" he asked still smiling.

"Yes sir," John said nodding.

"Ah well," the man replied making sure Amber was in securely, "You're gonna love it at Hogwarts. Guarantee it."

John smiled and walked away from the man back to his parents. When he got there he saw that his parents were talking to two other adults and a girl was standing with them looking just as shy as John.

"Oh John!" His mother said, "This is Molly Hooper she's a first year too."

Molly smiled and gave a quick wave, "hello," she said.

"Nice to meet you Molly," John said, "Want to go find a compartment?"

Molly looked at her mother who smiled, "Sure," she said, and together they walked away.

It took them a couple minutes to get their luggage onto the train but they managed. Then they set off down the corridor in search of an empty compartment. It was easy to find one seeing as hardly anyone had gotten on the train yet. John slid the door open and pulled in his trunk with Molly doing the same. Then with an effort they lifted the trunks onto the racks above the seats.

"Well then," Molly said, "Now we just have to remember which is ours!"

They laughed and walked back off the train. When they found their parents they only had a couple minutes to go before the train set off. Students began saying goodbye and jumping onto the train.

"Oh there you two are!" Molly's mother said, "We thought you'd left us without saying goodbye."

The two children said quick goodbyes to their parents before setting off again back onto the train. They found their compartment again easily and when they did John pulled down the window to say goodbye. He saw a boy with untidy curly black hair and shocking blue eyes saying goodbye to his parents. He was slouching a little and had his hands stuffed into his jean pockets.

"Sherlock," John heard the mother say, "Get onto the train Mycroft is already on!"

The boy simply rolled his eyes, said a quick goodbye, and then jumped onto the train. John and Molly's parents came up to the window.

"Now you two be good," Molly's father said.

"Don't get into any fights if the person doesn't deserve it," John's father added. (He received an angry look from John's mother.)

"Don't pick any fights at all is better," John's mother said.

They heard the train's whistle and felt it lurch slightly as it began to move forward. Final hurried goodbyes were yelled at the moving train and many pairs of hands reached out the windows waving at their parents. Then the train went around the corner and Platform 9 ¾ was no longer seen. John pulled the window back up as he and Molly pulled their heads back in. They sat down on the seats and said nothing for a minute.

Molly broke the silence, "Can you believe it?" she asked.

John looked up, "Believe what?"

"We are finally going," she said, "We are finally going to Hogwarts!"

John sat for a moment looking out the window. The landscapes rushed by them. It was real, this was it, they were going. John stared out the window he could not quite believe that he John Watson was on the Hogwarts Express on his way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His thoughts were interrupted when the door of the compartment opened up and two boys walked in.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Hey guys this is chapter two! I would like to thank MinimusAstrum for your review to chapter one! If any of you who are reading this are artists on you are welcome to make pictures for this story. If you do send me the link cause I would want to see your work! **** Anyway here comes chapter two all reviews are appreciated!**

The two boys looked around the compartment. It took them a moment to realize that John and Molly were there but when they did they grinned and looked at each other. One of them was the black haired blued eyed kid that John had seen on the platform. The other had Black hair and dark brown eyes. The first boy who was very tall and lanky sat down next to John and the other that was a bit shorter and broader in build sat next to Molly.

"So you lot are first years?" The first boy asked.

John and Molly nodded, "Welcome aboard the Hogwarts Express. My name is Sherlock Holmes friends call me Sherlock and this is my friend Greg Lestrade."

The boy gestured to the other sitting across from him.

"Just call me Lestrade nobody calls me Greg," he said grinning.

"Hello," John said, "I'm John Watson and this is my friend Molly Hooper. We are first years as you guessed."

Sherlock looked at Lestrade, "What did I tell you?"

Lestrade rolled his eyes, "I know I know. You don't have to rub it in."

Sherlock smiled, "Oh but that's what I do best… especially when Mycroft is your brother."

At this the two boys cracked up laughing.

"Sorry," Lestrade said, "Do you mind if we sit here? All the other compartments were full because Sherlock here had to take time to say goodbye to Mummy."

Sherlock kicked Lestrade in the shin, "I was trying to get away from her but you know my Mum. She had to make sure I had everything packed and that I got safely onto the train."

Lestrade grinned, "As soon as we get here I just say, yes mum I have everything then I get on the train and come back to say bye."

"Oh I'm sorry," Sherlock said, "Would you like us to tell you about Hogwarts?" he looked at John and Molly who had been quite the whole time.

They nodded very quickly and the two older boys laughed.

"We are second years but we already know practically everything," Lestrade said, "And good old Sherlock here has memorized the entire school and its secret passages like the back of his hand. One day I think he'll have all of London memorized."

Sherlock smiled, "Well this way we can sneak out of bed after hours and not get caught by Filch. Also this way we can take shortcuts to class so we are never late."

"Who's Filch?" Molly asked.

"Ah good old Filch," said Sherlock grinning at Lestrade, "He's the school caretaker and if he had his way… let's just say Lestrade and I would already have set the school record for detentions."

John and Molly looked petrified by this news.

"Don't worry," Lestrade said, "He may be a rotten old grouch but he won't do anything to you if you don't do anything bad. Oh yeah and just warning you, Peeves the poltergeist hates first year students so watch you heads when you walk in tonight."

"Why should we watch our heads?" John asked.

"Well," Lestrade said putting his hands behind his head, "Let's just say… he likes to drop things on you. Manly water balloons, and nails, and walking sticks, and all lot of other stuff."

"Now, now Lestrade, let's not go scarring our little friends here about Peeves. They'll wish they hadn't come before we even get there."

"Anyway, the teachers are real nice if you're on their good side. And the headmaster is Professor Dumbledore," Lestrade got a dreamy look on his face.

"Ah good old Dumbledore," Sherlock said, "He's a genius that man is."

"Yeah," said Lestrade, "And I reckon you could be mistaken for him one day."

"You are so fond of me Lestrade."

"Oh come on Sherlock," Lestrade said sitting up, "You're a genius just like Dumbledore, and if you keep it up… give it a couple years after seventh year you could be just as smart and great as Dumbledore."

"I doubt it," Sherlock said, "You two are in for a real treat when you get there. First Hagrid takes you in the boats to the castle, then you get sorted into your house, then we have this great big feast."

"I hope I get into Gryffindor," Molly sighed.

Lestrade grinned at her, "I'm a Gryffindor and Sherlock here is a Ravenclaw which figures."

"You two just better hope not to get into Slytherin," Sherlock said looking serious.

"My dad said it isn't so bad if you get sorted into Slytherin," John spoke up.

"Well what house was your dad in?" Sherlock asked, "If he wasn't in Slytherin then he doesn't know. Practically all of the dark wizards come from Slytherin."

Lestrade snorted and started laughing uncontrollably, "What's wrong with you?" Sherlock asked.

"S-sorry," Lestrade said through laughs, "It's just well, Mycroft is in Slytherin. D'you really think _he _would be a dark wizard?"

Sherlock couldn't suppress his smile, "Oh good Mycroft would never do dark magic he wants to be Minister of Magic someday, and mark my words the way he's going he will be."

At that moment the door to the compartment opened again and a rather pompous looking boy stood in the door frame. He was tall and slim like Sherlock but he had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore black Hogwarts robes already with the Slytherin crest sewn upon the left chest. Two glimmering badges were pinned to his right chest. One was gleaming emerald with a silver _P_ on it for prefect. The other was emerald green with silver _HB_ on it for head boy.

"Ah Sherlock," he said looking at the boy.

"Mycroft the man of the hour," Sherlock said and Lestrade busted up laughing again.

Mycroft looked at John and Molly, "First years?" he asked.

"Yes now if you don't mind dear brother we are trying to tell them about Hogwarts," Sherlock said standing up and making to close the door.

"You may not want to hang out with this lot," Mycroft nodded at Sherlock and Lestrade, "They are a bad influence, and will get you into trouble more times than you can count. So if you want to keep out of detention, not get expelled, become prefect or head boy like me, you may as well find new company to stay with."

"Oh Mycroft we aren't gonna get them expelled or into detention," Lestrade said, "That's their job."

Mycroft stood even straighter (if that was possible) and then said, "Watch out you two. I have my eyes on you more than ever this year, so watch every move you make." Then he strode out of the compartment and down the hall.

Sherlock shut the door and locked it tightly, "Now no one will bother us until the trolley lady comes."

"The trolley lady?" Molly asked, "Who's she?"

"She's this pudgy little lady who walks down the hall once asking if you want food or drinks from the trolley. They are like little snacks in a way, she comes when we are halfway there, so we don't starve and we don't spoil our appetite for the feast," Sherlock said…

It was high noon when the group heard the trolley lady.

"Ah," Lestrade said, "Bout time. I'm starving."

Sherlock stood and opened the door looking out of the compartment. He looked left then right before he pulled his head back in the door and looked down at his friend.

"Don't look so excited she's just started coming down the hall," he said.

Lestrade frowned and sat up, "Which side?"

"The right side," Sherlock said.

Lestrade groaned and flopped back onto the seat.

"What?" John and Molly asked.

Lestrade was staring at the ceiling with his mouth slightly open. Sherlock turned and sat back down.

"The trolley lady," Sherlock said, "Always comes from the right side, or so we've heard from others. And it tends to be the right side of the train that takes the most stuff and takes the longest."

"This year," said Lestrade still looking up, "I'm gonna take a lot of food. Enough for all of us and I'm going to be quick about it because I don't fancy getting glared at by everyone."

Ten minutes passed before the trolley lady was close to their door. She was at the compartments behind them and students were coming out and taking their time. Lestrade stared at the trolley.

"Sherlock can we please just go now?" he asked.

"No," Sherlock said, "We have to wait until it's our turn. It's only fair that way."

Lestrade groaned again and tilted his head back up to the ceiling. Squeaking wheels rolled forward and pulled to a stop right outside their compartment. A plump little witch stood with her hands clasped firmly on the bar of the cart. She wore a blue and white striped dress and a large white apron. On her head there was a tall pointy white hat, and just sticking out of her apron pocket was the end of a wand.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked them.

Lestrade immediately jumped out of his seat pulling out a small leather bag. John heard the faint clinking of coins and he assumed that in the bag there were galleons, sickles, and knuts.

"Yes," he said. Then he promptly started pulling things off the trolley and tossing them over his shoulder into their compartment. When he was done the witch told him what his total was, and Lestrade frowned pulling out twenty two galleons, twelve sickles, and eight knuts. John looked at the cart in astonishment as it refilled itself with each item Lestrade pulled off. The compartment across from theirs opened and a pompous looking boy and a slim pretty girl stepped out. As they were picking out things they looked at Sherlock and Lestrade.

"Hello freak, Lestrade," the girl said nodding at them.

"Hello Sally," Sherlock said, "I see you still call me freak. Had a nice summer?"

"Yes I have actually," she replied.

Lestrade stuck his head out the door, "Of course you had a nice summer you went out with Anderson," he said nodding at the boy.

"Better me than you," Anderson said looking at Lestrade, "Why would she want to go out with someone like you?"

"Anderson just shut up no one likes to hear your voice," Sherlock said.

The two students went back into their compartment, shut the door, and pulled down the shade. Sherlock and Lestrade gave each other high fives.

"We've done it again," Lestrade said happily.

"I take it you don't get along with them?" Molly asked.

"Oh we do," Sherlock said, "We just like to have a good chat on the train before we get to school. Last year we won and this year we won again."

"What do you mean won?" John asked.

"Well," Lestrade said biting into a chocolate frog, "We got them to shut up again like last year. We call that winning," he looked at the others who hadn't touched anything, "Go on help yourselves."

The others started pulling out random things and eating them. After about an hour of eating and talking about Hogwarts, Lestrade stood up on the seat and opened his trunk. The others stared at him as he reached in and pulled out a stack of cards.

"What are those?" John asked looking at them.

"These?" Lestrade said, "These are genuine muggle playing cards. Over the summer we went traveling and we bought some of these and a book that has a whole bunch of things to do with them."

Sherlock snorted, "Only you would have those."

Lestrade sat down and pulled out his wand. With a flick he managed to produce a tabled out of thin air. It landed on the ground and promptly split in half. Everyone erupted into laughter at the attempted table.

"Here," Sherlock said, "Reparo!"

The table flew back together and landed softly on the ground.

"Thanks Sherlock I would never have done it without you," Lestrade said.

"Think of it this way," Sherlock said, "Professor McGonagall will be pleased with how much you managed to produce."

Lestrade grinned and pulled the cards out from his pack. He shuffled them and deled them out. After three hours of many different card games (during which Sherlock complained about the lack of exploding cards) Lestrade picked up the cards and put them back in the case.

"Aren't you going to put them in your trunk?" Sherlock asked, "After all you said they are genuine."

Lestrade smiled, "Nah I think I'll keep them and put them in my robes."

"Speaking of robes," Molly said, "Shouldn't we get changed soon?"

Sherlock looked out the window, "No," he said, "It's only about four we still have hours to go."

John looked at his watch, "To be precise it's exactly 4:02."

"Good guess," Lestrade said.

The compartment door opened yet again and a boy and a girl stood looking at them. They boy was slightly shorter than the girl and he was slim with black hair and brown eyes. The girl was tall (about a foot and a half shorter than Sherlock) and very skinny with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Ah hello Moriarty and Irene," Lestrade said, "Had a good summer?"

"Indeed," Irene said. She was looking at Sherlock, who was completely ignoring her.

"No," the boy said, "It was boring. Like you."

Sherlock did not look at the boy as he spoke, "Then why did you come here Jim?"

"I told you not to call me that," he said, "Jim Moriarty," He said looking at John and Molly, "Hi."

"Well if you haven't got anything to say please go back to your little Slytherin buddies," Lestrade said.

"I think we will," Moriarty replied before walking down the corridor with Irene.

Lestrade stood and shut the door, "Slytherins," he muttered.

John stared out the window at the passing hills. It wasn't long until his eyes closed and he fell asleep…

When John woke again he found that it was pitch black outside. The only lights were coming from the gas lamps all along the corridors and inside the compartments. He sat up and saw that the others were dressed in their robes already.

"Ah," said Sherlock seeing John awake, "We didn't want to disturb you but you should be getting your robes on now."

Molly had a huge smile on her face, "We are almost there!"

John stood up and pulled out his robes. They were a little crinkled from being in his trunk but other than that they were perfectly new. He pulled them on and fastened them tightly. He looked at Lestrade and Sherlock's robes. They were the same but they had the crest of their house on them. Outside the compartment students could be seen running or walking up and down. Lestrade rose from his seat and opened the door.

"Oi!" he called to a passing boy. The boy stopped and looked at Lestrade, "Why's everyone running around?"

"Because," The boy said, "We are almost there, not everyone is ready (the first years), and one of the girls has lost her cat."

The boy then took off running down the hall. Lestrade shut the door shaking his head.

"Typical first years aren't ready," he said flopping onto the seat, "And a girl has lost her cat. I'm willing to bet I know who it is," Lestrade glared at John and Molly, "Are all of your things packed and ready for when we get off the train?"

The two nodded hurriedly and Lestrade smiled approvingly, "Now the cat… I think I know whose cat it is."

Sherlock nodded, "Oh I'm sure it's Irene Adler again. She has wanted a word with me ever since the end of last term."

A squeal came from Molly who was bouncing up and down staring out the window at something. John shifted in his seat a bit and stared with all his might at the thing Molly was looking at. A huge castle stood across a lake with glowing windows all over its face. Towers stood at three of the corners tall and proud. The lights reflected in the lakes glittering surface. John and Molly stared in wonder at the castle that was steadily growing nearer. The train pulled around a corner and finally stopped in Hogsmede station. Students began pouring out of the compartments and into the corridors.

"Here we are," Lestrade grinned.

Sherlock reached up to the rack and pulled down his trunk. Lestrade did the same, then they turned to help the other two. Sherlock pulled down John's trunk and Lestrade pulled down Molly's. "We like to take our trunks down so when the people come to get them it's easy," Lestrade explained.

"Ready?" Sherlock asked looking at Lestrade.

He nodded, "Our famous entrance," he pulled open the door and stepped out "EVERYBODY OUT OF THE WAY! FIRST YEARS COMING THROUGH!" he yelled.

Sherlock laughed, "Go," he said pushing John and Molly ahead of him, "Lestrade has the front I've got the back."

Molly walked out into the corridor, then John, then Sherlock. The walked forward and John felt as though he was being escorted through a mob. Slowly the line of students moved forward until they finally reached the door. Lestrade stepped off the train then turned to wait for Molly, John, and Sherlock. The four of them stood in a row looking up at the huge castle.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Lestrade said smiling hugely at the school.

Sherlock looked at the others and smiled. John looked up at him beaming.

"Welcome," he said, "To your new home."


	3. Arrival at Hogwarts

**This chapter is about them entering the castle and what they see. Originally I had the whole sorting and feast in this too but it was too long. All reviews are appreciated I hope you like chapter three!**

Sherlock, John, Lestrade, and Molly stood for a minute simply staring up at the glorious sight that was Hogwarts. A voice boomed out in the darkness and a giant figure loomed out holding out a lantern.

"First years this way," the figure yelled waving his arms.

Molly squeaked in fear and John stiffened as a huge man came into view looming above them.

"Hagrid!" Lestrade yelled over the crowd, "How was your summer?"

The giant man looked down at the four students and a wide smile came across his face under his beard.

"Greg, Sherlock! How's it goin'?" he asked, "I see yer got some new friends with yer."

"Yes," said Sherlock, "These are two first years, John Watson and Molly Hooper was it?"

John and Molly nodded shyly looking up at Hagrid's enormous figure.

"Well," boomed Hagrid, "If yer ever have time come down to me hut. It's on the edge o' the forbidden forest."

"We gotta go catch a carriage," said Lestrade, "But you two go with Hagrid because you are first years. He'll take you on the boats to the castle. Next year you can ride in a carriage with us. That way we don't have to get stuck with Anderson and Sally. See you Hagrid, we'll come visit tomorrow during lunch," then he turned to Sherlock and the others, "Have fun going across the lake you two. Come on Sherlock."

"Good luck with your sorting," Sherlock said, before he and Lestrade strode away into the darkness with the crowd of students.

"Right then," Hagrid said, "First years this way! No need to be shy, come on, this way!"

Hagrid began to walk away with the string of first years. It took three of Molly and John's jogging steps to match one of Hagrid's strides.

"Yer gonna have a good time at Hogwarts," he said to Molly and John, "Watch out though those two boys are always gettin' into trouble. Don' do everythin' they tell yer to or yer gonna end up no better than em."

They reached a large dock where many boats were waiting for them. Hagrid climbed into a boat taking up the whole thing himself.

"Right you lot, find a boat and get on in," he said, "Four to a boat."

The students began to clamber into the small boats. John and Molly climbed into a boat and were followed by two boys. One was small and mousy looking; the other was small and a bit chubby. Once everyone was seated in the boats, they moved forward away from the shore. Nothing moved the boats but magic. Students were pointing, laughing, and staring up at Hogwarts as it got closer and closer. In fifteen minutes the boats bumped the shore. With some struggle they clambered out of the wooden boats and stood on the sandy bank. Hagrid began to walk away from the boats and the students had to run to catch up to him. He led them to a small door in the base of the castle. They entered and then walked up a flight of stone steps. When they reached the top they found themselves in a small corridor. They walked to the end and took a left to walk out of another corridor. When they had passed through the second one they were standing in a huge entrance chamber. To the right there stood two proud, tall, oak doors. The doors shone from the many torches around the walls. A balcony could be seen just above the doors and two velvet curtains were drawn shut across the opening. Four tall rectangular pieces of glass were standing side by side on the left side of the double doors. Each had some type of jewel in them at the top waiting to spill down. They were the house points, when you earned some, jewels would fall into the bottom and stack up. When you lost points they would fly back into the top waiting to fall again. Across from the students there was a large marble staircase. It led up to the halls where classes would be held and in some cases the dormitories. Behind the students was a narrow doorway that had a stone stair leading down. That was where the dungeons were and where Potions class would be held. And on the right of the group were to large doors similar to the entrance doors but not quite as elaborate. These were the doors to the Great Hall. A tall, slender, stern looking witch stood in front of the doors. She wore a green dress that touched the floor. It had a high black neck and a broach was placed carefully in the center. The sleeves were long and tight and had a pointed black cloth at the end of each. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and she had a black pointed hat on her head. She had on square spectacles and her lips formed a tight line. One look told John that this was not a woman to cross.

"Thank you Hagrid," she spoke, "I will take them from here."

"Aye," Hagrid walked away through a door they had not noticed before. It was a shortcut into the great hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the woman said, "I am Minerva McGonagall and I will be taking you into the great hall for your sorting. There are four houses that you could be sorted into. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Once you are sorted you will take your seat at the proper table and wait for your fellow students to be sorted. You will receive your schedules tomorrow morning at breakfast that will tell you what classes you have. Tonight the prefects of your house will take you to your common rooms and show you around. You will learn the basic rules of Hogwarts tomorrow in each class. Now I believe they are ready for us."

She turned and the doors to the great hall opened up. Four large tables were place vertically to each other. At the end of the room there was a section of floor slightly higher than the rest and a long table was placed on it. The staff sat at this table. In the middle of the table a throne like chair sat and in it was the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Millions of candles were hovering above the house tables. The ceiling looked like the night sky and at the moment was filled with stars and some white clouds drifting lazily across the sky. Professor McGonagall led the first years down the aisle and up to the staff table. She turned stopping the group before the podium and then she walked up and to the left. She came back holding a wooden stool and a worn down hat. She placed the stool in the center of the podium and put the hat on top. Everyone was silent watching the hat. Suddenly the rip at the base of the hat opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing.


	4. The Sorting

**This chapter is the sorting ceremony and some of the feast. Enjoy!**

"True I am old and worn from many years of this.

But I am still the same old hat that helped you on your way.

I'm the one who sorted you and will sort for years to come.

So put me on and I will tell you where you all belong.

You may belong in Gryffindor well dwell the brave and noble.

Those Gryffindors will stay true to the end and will help their friends.

You may belong in Hufflepuff where they are just and loyal.

Those Hufflepuffs work hard and stick with it till the end.

You might belong in Ravenclaw where they are wise and fair.

The Ravenclaws are smart and kind and will help you solve a riddle.

You may belong in Slytherin where they are cunning and ambitious.

Those Slytherins will use any means to achieve their goals.

Don't be afraid just put me on I'll tell you where to go.

For I'm the smartest thinking cap, the one who knows it all."

The song ended, the rip closed, and the hat went quiet. Cheers erupted around them from the tables. Professor McGonagall raised her hands and the hall was quiet again. She unrolled the scroll in her hand which had all the names on it. John wasn't paying attention to the names of the students, he could only watch as the hat opened up and yelled out the houses. First there was a Hufflepuff and then a Slytherin. Many students went by and soon the line thinned. John only looked up when he heard a certain name.

"Hooper, Molly," Professor McGonagall said in a clear voice.

Molly stepped forward nervously. She was shaking and looked petrified. She turned and sat on the stool. McGonagall put the hat on her head and it fell over her eyes. She could see nothing but the black inside of the hat. A voice sounded in her ear, it was the hat.

"Hmm where to put you," it said.

Molly whispered, "Can they hear this?"

The voice replied, "No they can only hear what house I place you in."

The voice went silent for what felt like hours before Molly heard it saying, "Better be," then it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Molly sighed in relief as Professor McGonagall took the hat off her head. She stood and looked over to the Gryffindor table. Everyone was clapping, yelling, and whistling for the new Gryffindor. She saw Lestrade beaming at her and raced over to the table. She collapsed into the seat smiling. She got thumps on the back from Lestrade and the boy on her right side. She couldn't help smiling as she looked at everyone. McGonagall was calling another name.

"Knight, Henry," she said.

The mousy boy that had been in John and Molly's boat walked up to the podium. He was so small that when he put the hat on in covered his entire face. Everyone watched as the hat opened up wide and yelled a house.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Henry pulled the hat off and raced to the cheering Hufflepuffs. John watched as the line got smaller and smaller until there were only five of them left. McGonagall looked down at her list on the large roll of parchment.

"Watson, John," she called in a clear voice.

John jumped at the sound of his name. Slowly he walked forward up to the hat. He picked it up, sat on the stool, and put it on. It fell down past his eyes and all he could see was black. A voice sounded in his ear.

"Hmm. Where to put you, where to put you," it muttered, "I see lots of bravery, oh yes and clever very clever… Kind and loyal. Hmm…"

The hat simply sat there for a while talking in his ear thinking. Then the rip opened up wide and the hat yelled,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

John breathed out a sigh of relief, he wasn't in Slytherin. He stood and placed the hat back onto the stool and walked to the Hufflepuff table that erupted into cheers. He sat down and looked across the hall at the Ravenclaw table. Sherlock looked at him and nodded, John smiled back. When Zanian, Alex was sorted into Ravenclaw Professor McGonagall carried the stool and hat away. A tall thin man stood up from the center of the staff table. He had long silvery hair and a beard to match it. He wore robes of deep purple with golden stars all over them. On his head there was a purple hat and on his face he wore half-moon spectacles. It was Albus Dumbledore.

He smiled, "I only have two words to say," he beamed at them, "Tuck in," he sat down again.

The golden plates filled to the brim on the table and bottles of drink appeared before their eyes. John helped himself to anything in reach and pored himself ice cold pumpkin juice. The small boy Henry Knight was sitting next to him.

"Hello," he said slowly.

John looked at him and smiled, "Hi I'm John Watson."

"I'm Henry," he said, "Henry Knight."

John nodded, "Help yourself!" he said nodding at the food.

When Henry had piled his plate full of food he and John began to eat and talk about all the things they would do at Hogwarts.


	5. Gryffindor Tower

**This chapter is basically about the rest of the feast and going up to Gryffindor tower. So yay! More of Molly and Lestrade!**

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table Molly was staring at the food with her mouth slightly open. Lestrade laughed when he saw her staring and she blushed and began to pick things out.

"You'll get used to it," he said grinning, "It happens every feast we have. But on normal days it's already there when we come."

Molly started to cut her steak she had picked out, "What do we do on the first day?"

Lestrade looked at her surprised, "Well," he said slowly, "You start small and work your way up to the big things. For instance in Transfiguration you'll start with turning beetles into buttons or something. You'll find out tomorrow."

Molly nodded and started eating her steak. It was cooked perfectly, just the way she liked it. When everyone was done eating the plates cleared and refilled with deserts.

"Ah," said Lestrade with satisfaction, "Treacle Tart. Bless them those little chefs."

Molly laughed as Lestrade piled Treacle Tart onto each of their plates. Lestrade jabbed his fork into his plate and scooped up a large amount. When he put it into his mouth he closed his eyes and sighed.

"The certainly made it right this time," he said swallowing, " 'eaven o' a plae'," he said through a mouthful of food.

When everyone was done eating the plates cleared yet again, leaving them in the sparkling condition they were in to start, and Dumbledore stood again.

"Now that we are all fed and watered I must give out a few notices," he smiled at them all, "I would like you all to know that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to every student," his eyes came to a rest on Sherlock and moved to Lestrade for a moment.

Lestrade looked at Sherlock and grinned, "Also I would like you all to be very careful on the grounds this year," at this whispering broke out, "As some of you may have heard the dementors of Azkaban have left the prison and are now on the loose."

Everyone started to talk at this, "Dementors loose on the grounds," Lestrade said frowning at Dumbledore, "That's not good at all. They may as well teach us all how to do patronuses even though it's highly advanced."

"Do not try to fool them with disguises or try to beg for mercy they will not give it to you," Dumbledore spoke calmly, "The best thing you can do is try a patronus if you know how. I would ask that anyone under the age of thirteen and anyone without Hogsmede permission slips please stay in the castle for your own safety," This time his eyes lingered on Sherlock and Lestrade for a long time. "And with that it is time for you to get to bed."

There was much shuffling, scrapes, and bangs as the students stood and began to walk out of the hall. The Gryffindor Prefect was trying to get all the first years into a line so he could take them up to the dormitory.

"C'mon," Lestrade said to Molly, "I'll take you up you don't want to get stuck with Sebastian Wilkes. He doesn't know how to have fun and when he took me up last year he bored us all with facts how we should behave and stay out of trouble."

Molly and Lestrade followed everyone towards the doors. When they reached them they collided with Sherlock, John, Henry, the Hufflepuff first years, and the Hufflepuff Prefect.

"Excuse me I'm a prefect and I have first years," the prefect said glaring.

Lestrade stooped in a mock bow, "So terribly sorry my lord," he said, "I shall let you and your... er… _subjects_ pass me."

The prefect huffed and marched away nose in the air muttering something about discipline. Sherlock had a strange look on his face as he was trying not to burst out laughing. The first year Hufflepuffs hurried past them. Molly, John, Sherlock, and Lestrade walked together into the entrance hall.

"So tomorrow at breakfast come over to the Gryffindor table and we'll think of a time to get together during the day," Lestrade was saying to Sherlock and John.

John nodded to show he heard and ran off after the Hufflepuffs waving. They disappeared through a door on the left of the marble staircase. The other three climbed the stairs.

"Sherlock," Molly said looking at him, "Why are you coming with us? Isn't your common room somewhere else?"

Sherlock shook his head, "To get to it we come this way," he said.

They reached the top of the stairs and walked down the wide corridor. They were laughing and talking about the feast when they reached the end of a corridor and came to another flight of stairs. At these stairs Sherlock said goodbye and departed to the right following the other Ravenclaws. Lestrade and Molly climbed the stairs and walked down several other corridors.

"C'mon," Lestrade said. He had pushed aside a tapestry to reveal stone steps going up.

They walked up them and came out of another tapestry, turned right, and went down the corridor to find a spiral staircase going up. They walked up them and came to a wide landing. A large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress hung on the wall before them. She looked down at them as they walked up to her.

"Password?" she asked staring at Lestrade questioningly.

Lestrade froze and stared at her, "Dammit," he said, "I haven't got the new password yet."

"No password, no entry," she said testily.

Lestrade bit his lip with a look of concentration, "Er, how about… Lemondrop?" the lady didn't move, "Ok… Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean?" still nothing. Lestrade guessed about ten more things before he started to get irritated. "I don't know! Cabbages!" he finally shouted and to his and Molly's surprise the Fat Lady swung open to admit them.

Molly looked at Lestrade who raised an eyebrow, "Cabbages? I was joking you know…"

Lestrade let Molly climb in before he hoisted himself up. When he stood up next to her he saw her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. The room was large and many things were Scarlet. Two wooden tables stood to the right each surrounded by three squashy arm chairs. Another three tables like this were on the left side of the room. A large scarlet couch sat before a blazing fire which they could not see yet. Two sets of stairs, either on the right or left, led up to the dormitories. The left stair led to the boys and the right to the girls. Lestrade and Molly stepped forward past a stone wall and the couch came into view. Molly turned to look at the fire; it looked like it had been lit not too long ago. Lestrade walked forward and turned to face Molly with his arms spread open.

"Welcome to Gryffindor tower," he said grinning, "Boys up the left girls to the right. Your trunk has already been moved up to your room and you will find everything you need up there."

Molly giggled, "You sound like a prefect."

Lestrade pretended to look hurt, "I take that as an insult," then smiling he said, "You may want to get up to bed. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day for you."

Molly nodded and walked past Lestrade smiling. She climbed the staircase and walked all the way to the top where a sign was on a wooden door that read _First Years._ She pushed open the door and found three other Gryffindor girls. Two were asleep and the third was climbing into bed. Molly found her trunk at the base of the nearest four-poster. She got changed and climbed into her own bed. Not long after the lights went out magically. Molly stared up at the top of her four-poster.

"_I'm here," _she thought, _"I made it to Hogwarts."_

Then smiling she rolled over and fell asleep.


	6. The First Day

Lestrade rolled over and woke with a start. Sunlight was streaming into the dormitory. He had been having such a good dream and the sound of a slamming door had woken him. He reached out and grabbed his watch off the bed-side table and stared at the time. The clock read 8:15. Lestrade blinked and his heart leaped.

"Dammit!" he sprang out of bed and hastily got dressed. He had exactly forty five minutes to get down to the great hall, eat, and then get to class.

He dashed out of the room and into the common room. The portrait hole opened and he sprinted through it knocking aside two first years. He had all his things with him and his bag swung around him as he ran. He skipped nearly half the stairs on the marble staircase in his hurry, and practically fell down the rest. He was gripping his tie in his fist as he sprinted into the hall and skidded to a halt. He sped over to Molly who was sitting at the table finishing her toast. Sherlock and John were sitting across from her. They had clearly finished eating and were waiting for Lestrade. He threw himself down into the seat on Molly's left. He pulled a plate of bacon and eggs towards him and started eating while slinging his tie around his neck. Part of the bottom of his shirt wasn't tucked in and his hair was completely messed up. He didn't bother to fix his tie he just let it hang draped around his neck.

"Somebody slept in," Sherlock said grinning at Lestrade.

"Shut up I did not," Lestrade said picking up a piece of bacon and biting it.

"Oh yes you did," Sherlock replied his grin becoming wider, "I can tell. Your hair is all messed up, on normal days you wouldn't ever leave the common room with it like that. Part of your shirt isn't tucked in which goes to show you were in a hurry, as well as the fact that you didn't put your tie on. And the way you ran into the hall and automatically pulled the first plate within reach to you suggests that you don't care what you eat as long as you get something to tide you over till lunch."

He paused looking at Lestrade who rolled his eyes, "You are never fooled not even by a teacher. It will be a very nice day indeed when you are wrong for once."

Sherlock smiled knowing he had won. "So," he said, "Where are we meeting?"

Lestrade looked up, "Hagrid's," he said, "At lunch. Remember? We said yesterday we would," he turned and looked at John, "Is that alright with you?"

John nodded. Lestrade turned to look at Molly. She was looking at him with a kind of shy expression. "Alright with you Molly?" Lestrade asked her.

She bushed and turned away but nodded. "That's settled then," Lestrade said. He stood up and looked at Sherlock, "C'mon we've got Transfiguration now," he said looking at the schedule Sherlock had given him.

Together they rose from the table, "We'll see you later," Sherlock said, "Don't forget and don't be late."

John looked at Molly who nodded. They got up from the table too. They walked out of the hall along with the last stragglers. They climbed the marble staircase together. But John went into the first classroom on the right, (Charms) saying bye to Molly. She walked on and up another small staircase and into a classroom on the right (Defense Against the Dark Arts).


	7. Transfiguration

**This chapter is mostly about Sherlock and Lestrade's Transfiguration class. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Lestrade stared blankly up at Professor McGonagall. She was explaining to them something about transfiguring animals into household items but he wasn't taking any of it in. Sherlock was looking at her with his eyes narrowed slightly with a look of concentration of his face. Professor McGonagall stopped talking and waved her wand, bats appeared on everyone's desks.

"Now concentrate and try to turn your bat into a fork," she was saying, "Remember what I taught you last year. I'll be coming around to check on some of you, and at the end of class you will bring your bat up to me and I will grade you depending on what you have done. Begin."

At once the class pulled out their wands and started to transfigure their bats. Sherlock pulled out his long wand (fourteen and a quarter inches, Rowan Wood, Dragon core, slightly springy.) and stared down at his bat. He looked over at Lestrade who was poking his bat in frustration as it did nothing. Sherlock looked back down at his bat and poked it with a bored expression. He then flicked his wand once and the bat turned into a very sharp, silver, polished, fork. He picked it up and tried to bend it; it was very stiff and didn't bend at all. He placed it back on the desk and looked at Lestrade who was staring at him with his mouth open.

"What?" he asked shrugging, "It's really not hard."

Lestrade snorted, "Easy for you to say, you get it first try."

"Well it's easy. All you have to do is this," Sherlock turned his fork into a bat and then back again.

Sherlock spent the rest of the class poking his bat and turning into a fork and a bat over and over looking extremely bored. When the bell rang he stood up put his things into his bag and swung it over his shoulder. Then he and Lestrade walked up to Professor McGonagall's desk. Sherlock handed over his shining fork (which he had managed to change the color of several times in class) which McGonagall took and looked at.

"Very good Holmes," she said examining it, "Top marks. Ten points for Ravenclaw."

Sherlock nodded and walked away waiting for Lestrade. Lestrade handed over his fork which had been trying to bite him for the past half hour. Professor McGonagall frowned as she looked at the fork trying to bite her fingers.

"Lestrade it was a very good try," she said turning it over, "I'm afraid I have to take points off however because it still bites."

Lestrade nodded and walked away from her desk and over to Sherlock. They stepped out of the classroom.

"What have we got next?" Lestrade asked with some gloom in his tone.

Sherlock kept looking ahead while walking, "Charms," he said in a dull voice.

Lestrade looked up at him surprised, "How the hell did you already memorize our schedule?"

Sherlock showed the ghost of a smile, "It's not so hard you know."

They then walked into Charms class together.


	8. Meeting Hagrid

**Chapter 8**

Lestrade was in a much better mood by the time lunch came around. Together he and Sherlock walked into the great hall and ate quick lunches. Then they walked out into the entrance hall and waited for Molly and John. The two of them showed up not long afterwards and they all set off outside. The day was bright and the sky was forget-me-not blue. Only a couple clouds, that were white and fluffy, drifted across the sky. They four students set off across the grounds. Lestrade had completely forgotten about Transfiguration and was in such a good mood he had forgotten about his tie, shirt, and hair. He and Sherlock had taken off their robes and were now striding across the lawn in their school outfits. Sherlock was slightly ahead of the others because he of his long strides. They walked past the beach tree and the lake. Molly looked over in interest as the giant squid swam across the surface lazily. It took only a minute for them to reach Hagrid's hut. When they reached his door they knocked once and they heard booming barks coming from inside. The door opened and Hagrid stood there holding something back.

"Hello," Hagrid said beaming at them, "Come in, come in," he stood back and beckoned them in with his trash lid sized hands.

The four students stepped over the threshold and into the hut. It was small and had one room. There was a fire in the fireplace and a large wooden table with chairs in front of it. A bed with a patchwork quilt stood in the corner and there was a dresser with mugs and plates in and on it. A couple large squashy armchairs sat near the door and a large round carpet covered most of the floor. An assortment of meats hung from the ceiling and a dog bed was placed carefully at the end of the large bed. John and Molly looked around in awe at the hut.

"Welcome to me hut," Hagrid said beaming at them, "Come sit and have a cuppa."

Sherlock walked over to the table and sat down. He may have been tall but his feet hung off the ground by about a foot. John and Molly followed him and sat down, Molly sat to his right and John sat on her right. A huge boarhound, that had clearly been barking, pounded at Lestrade and knocked him to the ground.

He laughed, "Hullo Fang," he said smiling at the dog, and scratching behind his ears.

Hagrid busied himself with the kettle making tea. Lestrade rose from the floor.

"Lestrade could yer get some cups out of the dresser?" Hagrid asked taking the kettle off the fire.

Lestrade nodded and walked over to the dresser and pulled out five large cups and saucers. He brought them over to the table and passed them out. Hagrid brought the kettle over to the table and poured them all some tea before he sat down opposite them and Lestrade sat on Sherlock's left.

"How've you been Hagrid?" asked Sherlock smiling.

"Great," replied Hagrid, "How was yer firs' day back so far?"

Sherlock looked at Lestrade who cleared his throat, "It was pretty nice actually," he said, "Nothing too hard."

Hagrid nodded and turned to Molly and John, "Firs' day at Hogwarts," he beamed at them, "how's it goin'?"

Molly and John smiled and both said, "It's fantastic," at the same time.

They spent the rest of lunch with Hagrid. Sherlock and Lestrade mostly did the talking. They told of their adventures they had had the previous year.

"Aye," Hagrid said, "But you have to be careful this year, what with dementors on the loose," he looked at the clock, "Blimey is that the time? Yer better get back to the school classes are 'bout to start again."

They stood up and said goodbye to Hagrid promising to come back another day soon.

"What a nice man," Molly said as they walked back across the grounds.

"Yeah," said Lestrade, "Next year we have him for Care of Magical Creatures class. He teaches it you know."

They walked back into the entrance hall. "Right," John said turning to Molly, "I think we actually have to go back, we have Herbology together."

Molly nodded. Lestrade looked at Sherlock, "Well what have we got next Mr. Walking Schedule?" he asked grinning.

"I dunno about you but I have Defense Against the Dark Arts. The only classes we have together for the rest of the day are History of Magic and Astronomy," Sherlock rolled his eyes as he said Astronomy.

Lestrade sighed pulling out his own schedule. He swore, "Potions with the Slytherins," he said. Then he swore again looking at the schedule a second time, "You're right we've got History of Magic after this class." He put his schedule back into his bag. Then waved and left for the dungeons.

Sherlock said goodbye and walked up the marble staircase to his class. John and Molly turned and went back out the doors and across the lawn to the greenhouses where they would be having Herbology with Professor Sprout.


	9. Classes

**This chapter has all four of them in their separate classes in it. I thought it would be c****ool to combine all of them in it and show what they were doing in their classes. So it starts with Molly and John in Herbology, then Sherlock in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and finally Lestrade in Potions. Enjoy!**

Molly and John stood outside the greenhouses with the rest of the first year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

"I wonder what we'll be doing in this class," Molly said. She was looking nervously into the windows of the first greenhouse, which had an assortment of strange plants inside.

Professor Sprout opened the door to greenhouse one, and beckoned them inside. The students filed in and stood around a long rectangular table. Professor Sprout went and stood at the end of the table. She was a short plump witch in dirty, brown robes, and dragon hide gloves. She had wisps of fly-away grey hair that stuck out under her tall hat.

"Welcome to Herbology," she said, "In this class you will learn how to grow and take care of magical plants. Fooling around will not be tolerated in this class. It very dangerous dealing with these plants and fooling around could not only harm the plants but yourself. Please pay very close attention to what I do and follow the instructions I give you," she looked around the class to see if they had all heard what she said. "Today we will start small. I am going to be showing you how to plant venomous tentacula saplings. Be careful, they aren't venomous yet but it will still hurt if they bite you."

Professor Sprout told them to put on their dragon hide gloves then she showed them how to plant the biting saplings. When she was done she dusted of her gloves and turned to face the class.

"Right, now get into groups of three please and plant as many saplings as you can," she smiled at them, "I'll be around to check on some groups."

Molly and John pulled a nearby tray towards them. A small boy came up to them. It was Henry Knight.

"Hello John," he said, "May I work with you two?"

John looked up and smiled, "Of course! Henry this is my friend Molly, Molly this is Henry."

"Hello," Molly said brightly.

They shifted slightly so Henry could stand on John's right. John reached out and pulled a bin full of saplings towards them. They looked inside and saw about a hundred little plants all wiggling and biting at each other. The three students pulled on their gloves and set to work…

Sherlock looked at Professor Fayne with a dull expression. He was explaining how to do the disarming charm _Expelliarmus_. Of course, Sherlock already knew how to do it, he had read about it in a book. The book had been about famous witches and wizards and types of simple spells that had gotten them out of trouble many times. There were a good many other spells in the book too and so, as a result, Sherlock knew many spells that the fourth years were just learning. Unfortunately you could not skip years at Hogwarts like grades in Muggle schools, so Sherlock was stuck in the class being bored. Professor Fayne stopped talking and Sherlock looked up. He was dividing the class into pairs. Sherlock, being socially awkward, didn't know almost the entire class. They were with the Hufflepuffs today so the only person in the class he knew was… Anderson. Professor Fayne reached Sherlock.

"Ah Sherlock," he said, "Let's see… Oh yes! Anderson come over here and work with Sherlock."

It was impossible to say who didn't want this more. Sherlock went rigid and Anderson looked like he wanted to stun the Professor. However Professor Fayne didn't notice and simply walked away to sort out more pairs. Slowly Anderson walked over to Sherlock. They stood for a moment glaring at each other gripping their wands tightly. Professor Fayne finished sorting out pairs and walked to the front of the room.

"Raise your wands," he said, "And remember to do everything I told you to."

There was a slight rustle of robes as people pulled out their wands and held them up. Sherlock and Anderson still glared at each other.

"Now, if you please, bow," rang out Professor Fayne's voice.

Anderson did a sort of hunched half-bow and Sherlock merely inclined his head. They heard Professor Fayne call out "Begin!" before the room was full of voices casting the spell.

Anderson raised his wand but Sherlock was too quick for him, "_Expelliarmus_!" he cried. Anderson's wand flew out of his hand and Sherlock caught it.

Sherlock was one of the few who managed to disarm their opponent. He tossed Anderson back his wand and they continued the lesson…

Lestrade stared at the board with his mouth slightly open. What the hell were chizpurfle carapaces? And where was he supposed to find a bezoar if there were no goats around? They needed a bezoar if their potion went wrong so that they wouldn't get poisoned and die. The ingredients on the board were not too hard, but the potion itself was extremely complex. Professor Snape wanted to test them and see if they could make something like this for their first class of the year. Lestrade heard Professor Snape's voice say "Begin." He looked at the board and quickly memorized the ingredients used in the Antidote to Uncommon Poisons.

One fire seed

One Graphorn horn

½ cup of billywig stings

1 cup of chizpurfle carapaces

One Bezoar (In case your potion doesn't work)

Lestrade stood up and hurried over to the cabinets. He pulled one open and found the fire seeds and graphorn horns. He grabbed one of each then pulled open the next cabinet. He found billywig stings in this one and hastily scooped up ½ cup. In the third cupboard he found the chizpurfle carapaces. He dished out 1 cup of them and opened the last cabinet. He searched all over for a bezoar and yet he couldn't find them. He was about to give up when he decided to reach into the back just in case. Sure enough there were more boxes behind the first ones. He pulled out the first one he touched and, very luckily, pulled out a box full of bezoars. He grabbed one and rushed back to his table dumping his things onto it. The chalk was moving across the board scribbling out instructions now.

Light cauldron to half heat

Crush up graphorn horn into fine powder and put half into cauldron when nearly boiling

Stir twice counter-clockwise and add in ½ cup of billywig stings while stirring

Turn down heat to low and add in 1 cup of chizpurfle carapaces (Potion should be light green)

Cut fire seed into fourths

Stir potion clockwise three times

Let potion simmer for 1 minute

Add 2/4 fire seed and stir once clockwise (Potion should be orange)

Turn heat up to high and add in rest of fire seed stirring counter-clockwise once while adding them

Turn heat down to low and let sit for three minutes (Potion should be purple)

Take potion off cauldron (Potion should be letting off purple steam and still be purple)

The chalk stopped writing and fell with a small clatter. Lestrade grabbed his wand and quickly lit a small fire under his cauldron. Then he grabbed his graphorn horn and started to pound it up. He only looked up from his work when he heard the thud of a cauldron on the table next to his. He looked up to see Moriarty sitting there.

"What d'you want?" Lestrade asked his tone getting dark.

"Oh I just wanted to have a little chat," Moriarty replied in his drawn out bored voice.

"About what?" Lestrade said his voice getting colder. He picked up his measuring cup and dumped half his graphorn powder into his cauldron. Then he measured out ½ cup of billywig stings and dumped it into the cauldron while he stirred twice counter-clockwise.

"Oh just about your friend," Moriarty was one step ahead of Lestrade with his potion. "You know… Sherlock Holmes."

Lestrade turned his cauldron down to low and added in 1 cup of chizpurfle carapaces. The potion shimmered and then suddenly turned a very bright green color. "What about Sherlock? Why the hell d'you care what he does?"

"Well," Moriarty had slowed down so he and Lestrade were now on the same step. He and Lestrade cut there fire seeds into fourths. "I've wanted to know why he thinks he's so cool the way he figures things out. He shouldn't be losing himself and start thinking he's all popular just because he can make an assumption about someone by looking at them."

Lestrade had finished stirring his potion clockwise three times and had now dropped his spoon onto the table and picked up his wand pointing it threateningly at Moriarty. "Don't you dare talked about my friends like that," his wand was getting dangerously close to Moriarty's face, "Sherlock doesn't think he's popular or cool because of his deductions. He makes them because he doesn't know what to say around people most of the time. So don't ever assume he thinks that way because you have no idea how his mind works."

"Lestrade!" a sharp cold voice called through the dungeons. "Ten points from Gryffindor! Now put your wand away and focus on your potion. If I ever catch you threatening one of my students again you will find yourself in detention." Snape was looking at them over his desk. His black eyes glittered dangerously in the light the cauldrons were throwing off.

Lestrade grabbed 2/4 of his fire seed and threw them violently into his cauldron and roughly stirred it once clockwise. His potion changed from light green to a violent shade of orange. He didn't look at Moriarty but he knew that he was smirking. Lestrade had poked the fire to high temperature, added the rest of his fire seed, and was stirring counter-clockwise when Moriarty started to speak again. Lestrade could tell from his change of tone that he was enjoying himself thoroughly.

"Well I think he does it because he thinks he'll get attention from people," He said slowly, he and Lestrade had turned their cauldrons down to low, so Moriarty had three minutes to talk. (Both potions were purple now.) "I think he's trying to impress someone. Maybe that new first year you lot hang around with. What was her name? Molly Hooper?"

At this Lestrade lost it, he slammed his fist into the table and turned to face Moriarty. His eyes were dancing with purple light from the potions.

"Moriarty," he said angrily (He didn't dare raise his wand again in case Snape saw), "What-do-you-want?! I don't understand why you're suddenly bothering me about Sherlock. You didn't give a damn last year what he did, so why in the name of Merlin d'you care now?!"

Moriarty smiled, "I think someone's got feelings for Ms. Hooper…" They both removed their cauldrons from the fires and placed them on the table while putting out the fires. Both potions were a bright purple with a thin purple steam coming off the top.

"You time is up bring me your cauldrons," Snape's voice rang out.

Lestrade stood up, grabbed his cauldron, and stormed up to Snape's desk. When it was his turn to show his potion he practically slammed it down on Snape's desk. Professor Snape had been testing the potions on a toad. He poisoned it once again and fed it Lestrade's potion. The toad was saved and immediately recovered. Lestrade however knew that Professor Snape liked to give him and Sherlock horrible grades no matter how well they did.

"Zero Lestrade," he said greasily. Lestrade opened his mouth to protest but Snape silenced him with his hand.

Lestrade glared at Snape for a moment before he turned angrily and walked back to his table. He picked up his ingredients, threw them into his cauldron, swung his bag over his shoulder, and stormed out of the dungeon as soon as the bell rang. He walked up into the entrance hall and up the marble staircase to find Sherlock there, waiting for him, in an equally bad mood.


	10. Problem?

**Chapter 10**

Lestrade stopped at the top of the stairs next to Sherlock.

"What's up with you?" He asked. They turned and started to walk down the corridor to their History of Magic class.

Sherlock was silent for a moment, Lestrade knew he had a thousand thoughts in his head and was waiting to choose the right one.

"Professor Fayne," Sherlock said his voice slightly sharp, "Decided to give me half credit today."

Lestrade looked at him shocked. Sure Professors had given him low grades but it was only if he really deserved it (With the exception of Snape).

"Why'd he do that?"

Sherlock clenched his jaw, "He said I 'wasn't letting Anderson try'. It's an excuse. I was letting Anderson try he just wasn't fast enough."

Lestrade raised an eyebrow, "What did he mean you weren't letting Anderson try?"

They pulled back a tapestry and walked through it, up a flight of stone steps, and out of another tapestry.

"We were practicing Expelliarmus," Sherlock said his voice still hard, "Of course I knew the spell so I had done it before. I disarmed Anderson first and we kept practicing. Every time I disarmed him, and he didn't disarm me once. So Professor Fayne said I hadn't been letting him try. Like I would literally let him! I'm not going to stand there and wait for _Anderson _to take my wand."

Lestrade nodded as they walked down the corridor.

"What about you," Sherlock said looking down at Lestrade, "You looked angry."

Lestrade's facial expression changed from neutral, to mad. "Moriarty decided to come sit with me and have a chat," He said darkly, "And then Snape took away ten points from Gryffindor (from me) _and _gave me a zero even though he _knew _I had done the potion correctly. You should've seen it! It was perfect and it worked and then Snape (the old git) had to give me a zero." Snape was the only Hogwarts teacher that Sherlock and Lestrade called Snape and not Professor Snape when they talked about him.

Sherlock tilted his head slightly, "What did you do to get ten points taken away?"

"I threatened Moriarty with my wand."

"…"

"Why are you laughing? Sherlock it's not funny!"

"Well it sort of is. You threatened Moriarty, _the _Moriarty? I never would've thought that of you. He must've really set you off to do that. What was he talking about?"

Lestrade hesitated, "You."

"Really? I knew he hated me, but to talk about me?"

"Sherlock I-"

"I'm flattered."

Lestrade looked up gaping at Sherlock. To his shock, he saw Sherlock was smiling. They turned left into History of Magic where Professor Binns was waiting for them.


	11. Charms

**This chapter is a little shorter than the others. The next one is going to be a longer one I promise! Just to clarify things if people are confused this takes place after Harry goes to Hogwarts. I had to make up the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher because I couldn't find an actual one. Also I realize that I made a lot of errors like how Dumbledore wouldn't be alive and how Snape wouldn't either. Please just ignore all errors in here I'm aware that I made them being the Harry Potter nut I am. Thanks!**

**Chapter 11**

Molly, John, and Henry walked back across the grounds and up to the castle. When they reached the entrance hall they climbed the marble staircase together and Molly said goodbye to John and Henry. She walked into the Charms classroom while John and Henry walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts. John didn't see the little man standing on a desk when he walked into the class. He took his seat next to Henry and to his surprise looked up to see a very small man on top of the large desk that belonged to the Professor. Professor Flitwick was a short stout man, (only about a foot tall) who was wearing emerald green robes. Flitwick did the roll call and when he spoke John noticed how he had a squeaky voice.

"Now today we will be learning a levitation spell. _Wingardium Leviosa_," he said. "Concentrate on the feather in front of you and say the words along with the movements and your feather may levitate if you preform it right."

He then showed them the proper movements to do with the spell. "Now off you go," he squeaked, "Pair up and preform the spell."

John and Henry turned to each other and then to the feathers on the desks. John concentrated hard on the spell in his head. He flicked his wand lightly "Wingardium Leviosa!" he spoke clearly.

The feather rose an inch. John was so excited and shocked he had gotten it on the first try that he lost concentration and the feather fell back onto the table. He looked around him. Many people had managed to make their feathers float about an inch like he had, others were not so lucky. A girl across from John had done nothing but make her feather start to disappear another boy had sent sparks onto his and his feather was smoking slightly. John looked at Henry who hadn't done anything yet. He appeared to be staring intently at the feather. Then he slowly raised his wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa," he said quietly. His feather hovered a bit a couple inches off the table.

John turned back to his and tried again. "Wingardium Leviosa," he said softly. His feather rose off the desk and floated an inch up.

Not losing concentration this time, John slowly pointed his wand higher and higher into the air. The higher his wand went, the higher his feather went. It was a foot in the air, two feet, three feet, four feet. His feather kept rising steadily into the air. People were starting to look up at John's feather that was almost to the ceiling now.

"Well Done Mr. Watson!" Professor Flitwick squeaked. "Keep trying everyone!"

By the end of the class John's feather was the only one that had reached the ceiling. Others had managed to get their feathers halfway up in the air. Those people who had made their feathers rise did not have homework that night. However people, like Henry, who had not gotten the feathers off the desks had to practice the hovering charm. Professor Flitwick dismissed them as the bell rang and the class filed out the doors. They walked back down to the entrance hall then into the great hall for dinner. Molly was waiting for them in the entrance hall looking excited.

"Good lesson wasn't it? Well for me it was I don't know how your Charms class went. Was it good? I liked ours Professor Flitwick is really nice! Defense Against the Dark Arts seems like it's going to be great! Professor Fayne told us what we would be doing in it and we learned how to do lumos today because it's simple and it's a big help to know how to light a wand," she paused slightly breathless.

"Slow down there Molly!" said John smiling. "It was a good lesson for us too. We learned how to do Wingardium Leviosa in Charms."

She nodded and they all walked into the great hall, "I'm going to ask Lestrade how his class went. See you after dinner!" She then waved and walked off to sit at the Gryffindor table.


	12. Good Day, Bad Day

**Chapter 12**

Professor Binns was the only teacher at Hogwarts who was a ghost. Many students wondered if he even knew he was dead. He got up one day to teach leaving his body behind him in an armchair. Professor Binns did not let his death get in the way of his teaching. He was also possibly the most boring teacher in the history of Hogwarts. His voice was wheezy and he often droned on and on so much about goblin rebellions and giant wars that most of his students fell asleep during his classes. Today he was giving the usual lecture about the goblin rebellions and the class was, as usual, staring glazed eyed around.

Lestrade was leaning on his hand with his mouth slightly open doodling on his parchment. Sherlock had taken out a blue ball and was ricocheting it off his desk into his hand. Lestrade had just finished drawing a billywig and was now staring out the window at the Quidditch pitch.

"I'm a second year now," he thought, "I can try out for Quidditch this year."

Someone was writing on parchment he could hear the quill scratching along. He felt a poke in the ribs and turned to see Sherlock looking at him. Lestrade raised his eyebrows in question Sherlock held out a small piece of parchment. Lestrade grabbed it. History of Magic was the only class they could pass notes in and not have to worry about getting caught. He looked down at Sherlock's slanted writing.

_Thinking about trying out for Quidditch?_

Lestrade looked up and nodded at Sherlock who grinned. Lestrade wrote back under Sherlock's message.

_You?_

Sherlock shook his head slowly "Not really my thing," he mouthed. Sherlock wasn't really into playing sports so much as he was watching them. He liked to occasionally get out on a broom and practice with his friends but other than that he didn't really play.

Professor Binns was still going on about goblin rebellions and Lestrade swore a war could've gone on and he would've sat down and took notes on it as if it was just an interesting story. You would think a goblin rebellion would be interesting, but Professor Binns could make everything sound dull.

After another wasted boring hour of torture on goblin wars the bell rang, much to the class's relief. Lestrade and Sherlock were the first ones out of the classroom and were walking so fast that it was about half a minute before students came out of classrooms. They walked down the marble staircase and into the great hall for dinner.

"See you in Astronomy later," Sherlock said waving and walking to the Ravenclaw table.

Lestrade walked over to an empty seat at the Gryffindor table and was soon joined by Anderson and Sally. Not long after they sat down Molly came rushing up to them and sat on Lestrade's left side across from Sally and Anderson.

"How was your first day at Hogwarts?" asked Lestrade grinning at her.

"It was amazing!" she said breathlessly. "I can't believe how much we learned in one day! It's really extraordinary isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Lestrade, "Wait till you have Binns though. You won't think it's all wonderful anymore. Got any homework yet?" he asked her.

Molly nodded her head, "We have some homework. Professor McGonagall gave us some homework and so did Professor Fayne, Flitwick, and Snape."

"Figures," said Lestrade jabbing at a potato moodily. "They always want to give out lots of homework on the first day."

Molly raised her eyebrows, "What's with you?" she asked.

"Not a good first day back," said Lestrade. Then he looked up and smiled, "So. How d'you like the teachers?"

Molly grabbed a plate with chicken legs on it, "They're alright," she said, "I don't fancy Snape though."

"Who does?" Lestrade asked, "Every year he's been here he's applied for Defense Against the Dark Arts but he's never gotten it. You know why?" he asked taking in a mouthful of potato.

Molly nodded slowly, "I heard someone say that he was really good in the Dark Arts so Dumbledore wouldn't let him have the job."

"That's right… Or that's what we think is. Snape's evil," Lestrade said darkly. "Don't get on his bad side (which is easy for Gryffindors) he takes points from us like no tomorrow."

Anderson snorted and Lestrade raised an eyebrow at him. "Something funny about losing house points to Snape, Anderson?" he asked.

"No but you said 'we'," he paused and looked at the other three. Then he sighed. "Sally and I do not loose house points. Therefore _we _is not the correct term for that statement."

Lestrade rolled his eyes, "Of course I forgot. How silly of me. Perfect little Anderson and Sally don't get into trouble, they _never _loose points or get detention." His voice was sarcastic and he put a lot of emphasis on 'never.'

There was a moment of silence from them while the chatter around the great hall continued, and the scrapes on forks on plates were heard over the babble. Then Lestrade, keeping his head low over his plate, said something that Molly had a hard time hearing.

"The way you lot are going you'll end up Prefects," he muttered.

Sally glared at him, "There's nothing wrong with being a Prefect," she said.

Lestrade looked up as if he had only just realized Anderson was there. "Oi!" he said, "Why are _you _sitting at the Gryffindor table? You're a Hufflepuff!"

"Is there something wrong with sitting here? In case you didn't notice Sally happens to be my girlfriend not yours," Anderson shot back.

"Yeah well maybe some people want you to sit with your proper house," Lestrade said angrily.

Anderson stood up very fast and glared at Lestrade. "Just because _you _want me to go doesn't mean others do." And with that he stalked off to join the Hufflepuff table.

Lestrade bent his head back to his plate and stabbed his potato. It was a moment before he realized Sally and Molly were staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"That was really rude," Sally said angrily, "He can sit here if he wants."

"Why d'you go out with him? How do you take his- stuff?" Lestrade blurted. Molly had the feeling Lestrade had been about to swear but had changed and said stuff.

"I'd rather go out with him than you," she snapped. "I would kiss a dementor before I went out with you!" Then she stood up and walked down the table to join some of her friends.

Lestrade looked as though she had slapped him. There was a long pause during which Molly looked concerned at Lestrade, who stared straight forward gaping at the spot where Sally had been.

He finally closed his mouth and managed to croak, "That was low."

They finished dinner in silence. When they were done Molly and Lestrade stood up and walked back to Gryffindor tower. They said the password and clambered into the common room.

"Want to start homework?" Lestrade asked Molly. "I can help you with some of yours seeing as I did it last year."

Molly nodded and together they sat in the squashy armchairs by the fire. Molly pulled out her potions homework and then so did Lestrade.

"We may as well do the same subject homework," he said, "This way I don't get mixed up in two different things."

Molly dipped her quill into an inkpot and hovered her hand above the parchment. She was just writing the heading when the portrait hole opened. They both looked up to see the new comer. Molly's jaw dropped while Lestrade grinned to see Sherlock walking into the common room.


	13. Wizard Chess and Snap

**Chapter 13**

"But- You- How?" Molly spluttered staring at Sherlock.

"So," said Lestrade as if this happened every day. "How long did it take you to figure this one out?"

Sherlock shrugged while Molly gaped at him and Lestrade. "I reckon it was about a minute." Sherlock said striding towards them and sinking into an empty armchair.

Molly was still staring at him. "Pardon my swear," she said, "but how the hell did you get in here?"

Sherlock turned his head towards her and frowned. "It was really easy," he said, "After all it was a simple deduction I made from looking around and observing things."

Molly nodded and turned back to her Potions homework. Some students came clambering into the common room as they had finished their dinner. All of the older ones simply ignored Sherlock or said 'hello' when they saw him. However some of the first years looked just as stunned as Molly at the fact that a Ravenclaw was sitting in Gryffindor tower.

"The effects," muttered Lestrade while scribbling the title onto his parchment. "Of the Sleeping Draught or the Living Death Potion." He finished writing the title and sat back in his chair.

"Alright," he said looking at Sherlock, "Want to tell me the effects?"

Sherlock sighed rolling his eyes, "Try before I help you."

Lestrade groaned, "I'm not gonna get it! All I know is you sort of fall asleep… into a very deep dreamless sleep."

Sherlock nodded, "Exactly. Take that and elaborate on it."

"He wants a foot of parchment on it!"

"So elaborate a lot."

"Make it easy and help me."

"No."

"Sherlock," Lestrade's tone was annoyed.

"What?" Sherlock asked looking at Lestrade with an exasperated expression.

"Help me out. I need more than just that. D'you want me to fail?" Lestrade asked.

"No I don't want anyone to fail but you need to try before I give the answers," Sherlock said.

Lestrade glared at him before he dipped his quill into the inkpot and began to write. Sherlock smiled knowing he had won the battle and looked up at Molly slightly surprised to see her there.

"How's the homework coming?" He asked her.

"Fine," she replied looking down at her paper and starting to write her potions essay.

Sherlock nodded and looked around the common room at all the other people. Some were doing homework, some chatting, and others simply lounging in chairs with nothing to do or playing wizard chess…

An hour later Lestrade rolled up his potions essay (Molly had finished ten minutes before) and stuck it in his bag. Sherlock stopped staring at the ceiling and looked at Lestrade over his steepled fingers.

"I told you, you could do it if you just think," Sherlock said to him.

Lestrade rolled his eyes and pulled out a set of Wizard Chess. He set up the board and looked at Sherlock who smiled and lowered his hands. Molly looked up and then leaned forward to watch. The pieces sprang to life when Lestrade touched the board. They immediately started shouting advice up at them. Sherlock took the game seriously and stared at the board in concentration every time it was his move.

After a very long time Sherlock finally won the game, by using his Queen to checkmate Lestrade's King. Lestrade sighed and put the game back in his bag.

"Well that was nice," he said lounging in his chair with his hands behind his head.

Sherlock pulled back the sleeve of his robes and his eyebrows rose slightly as he looked at his watch. Suddenly he rose from his armchair.

"What's the matter?" Lestrade asked sitting up.

Sherlock looked at them, "I should get going it's nearly midnight and I don't fancy getting caught by Filch."

Lestrade looked at his own watch, "Right, Well G'night Sherlock."

"Night you two." Sherlock said then with a swish of his cloak he was gone, the portrait hole closing behind him.

Molly stared at the spot where Sherlock had been for a long moment before she looked round at Lestrade.

"Want to play cards?" Lestrade asked grinning as he pulled out his muggle playing cards.

Molly smiled, "Sure."

The sat playing _snap_ for a long while, laughing at the fact that the cards didn't blow up. Molly placed down a 4 which matched the card on the snap pot. Lestrade and Molly flung their hands forward as they both said "snap!"

Lestrade hit the deck first and Molly's hand fell on top of his. For a moment they sat looking at their hands, then they looked up at each other. Molly blushed and Lestrade smiled while gently pulling his hand out from under hers.

"Good game," he said.

Molly nodded, "Yeah," then she stood up, "I think I'm going to go to bed now."

Lestrade looked slightly disappointed but nodded, "Alright. See you."

Molly smiled, "See you," then she grabbed her bag and dashed up the stairs to the girls dormitory.


	14. The First Dementor

**Chapter 14**

Lestrade watched Molly disappear through the girl's door before checking his watch. It was _11:32_ so he grabbed his bag, stood up, and left the common room for Astronomy. He was nearly there when he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned to see Sherlock walking next to him.

"You know sometimes you get here so fast I swear you apparate," Lestrade said.

Sherlock sighed shaking his head, "One day my friend…"

"One day what?" Lestrade asked.

"You'll read Hogwarts a History and know that you cannot apparate OR disapparate inside Hogwarts," Sherlock replied.

They pushed open the door to the Astronomy tower and began to climb the winding stone staircase. They reached the top level on the roof and found most of the class already assembled. A cool breeze swept across them and the sky was clear, a perfect night to stargaze.

Sherlock and Lestrade walked over to the wall and set up their telescopes together. Then they pulled out their star charts and waited for the rest of the class to arrive. Sherlock turned and leaned against the wall with his arms folded watching the rest of the class.

"Anything good?" Lestrade asked turning around.

"Mmm no," Sherlock replied, "Only for the fact that Andrew's got six or seven dungbombs in his pocket. I'd say seven just because it's the most powerful magic number."

Lestrade kept a blank face, "Do I want to know how _you _know?"

"It's because of the way his pocket's sticking out, the shape it makes suggests that there are round items that are roughly made, and the only roughly made round objects we know that look like that are dungbombs," Sherlock recited.

Lestrade rolled his eyes, "It was a rhetorical question Sherlock."

Sherlock raised his eyebrows and looked as though he was going to say something but before he could he was cut off by Professor Sinistra.

"Alright class settle down please," he waved his hand for silence, "Welcome back to Astronomy. I hope you have all set up your telescopes? Now if you will please label your star charts correctly for me, be ready to hand them in at the end of class."

Sherlock and Lestrade turned to face their papers. Sherlock didn't even look in his telescope before he began writing on his parchment. Lestrade on the other hand looked through it several times before he could figure out where Mars was. Sherlock looked up from his nearly completed chart and finally pressed his eye through the telescope. He nodded and continued writing as he had gotten them all right.

An hour later Lestrade looked at his completed star chart. Sherlock had finished his twenty minutes ago and was now looking at his classmates making deductions again.

"Sherlock can I borrow your star chart to make sure I got it right?" Lestrade asked.

Sherlock was silent for a moment but nodded. Lestrade had made a total of six errors. He corrected them hastily and then examined the new chart.

"Time's up ladies and gentlemen please bring me your star charts," Professor Sinistra called.

Sherlock turned and grabbed his star chart then he and Lestrade handed in their charts. Lestrade was packing up his telescope when a wave of cold met them. The warm air was sucked out of the night and it felt sad like there could be no happiness. Sherlock froze the telescope body in his hand; he looked at Lestrade who leaned forward to look over the wall.

The darkness was complete the stars had vanished and so did the remaining light in the castle. Lestrade squinted and could just see something black gliding across the dark grounds.

"Everyone inside now," Professor Sinistra's voice rang out.

Lestrade closed his telescope case as did Sherlock then they grabbed their bags and walked quickly to the door. Once they were inside Professor Sinistra did a head count and when he was sure they were all there he dismissed them.

Sherlock and Lestrade were quiet for a long while walking back to their common rooms.

"How did a dementor get onto the grounds," Sherlock said more to himself than Lestrade.

"I dunno but it would've had to get past the gates which are enchanted," Lestrade replied.

They talked all the way up to Gryffindor tower and when they reached the portrait hole Sherlock stopped suddenly and cursed.

"I wasn't paying attention," he said turning around, "See you tomorrow Lestrade," he said then muttering he added, "Now I have to walk all the way to the other side of the bloody castle."

Lestrade watched him until he went around the corner and disappeared.


	15. Broomsticks and Talk

**Chapter 15**

The week pressed on slowly for the students of Hogwarts. Rain lashed the windows and chilly winds swept through cracks in the stone walls causing the corridors to become cold. The weather changed dramatically on the first Saturday of the term. Sun shone out and the skies were a perfect clear blue, not a cloud was in sight.

Sherlock woke early on that Saturday. He sat up and looked at the watch on his bedside table. It was an unusual watch with twelve hands with stars and moons revolving around them. However the watch made sense to Sherlock because it told him it was _5:12 am_. He placed it back on the table and sat with his knees up to his chest.

For a while his eyes scanned around the room making deductions about his fellow classmates from as little as their pajamas to their trunks and objects on their bedside tables. After thirty minutes he had pulled out a book and began to read it. The sun rose slowly and a golden light bathed the floor. As the light spread the other boys began to stir and wake up. Sherlock slid off his bed and got dressed as one of the boys sat up groggily.

"Morning Herbert," Sherlock said pulling his tie loosely around his neck.

"Wass a time?" Herbert muttered sleepily.

"I'd say it's nine o'clock now," replied Sherlock, then he checked his watch and smiled as he saw he was a minute off.

Then he flung his cloak over his shoulder and walked out of the dormitory…

John woke with a start. It was _8:46 _and the sun was creeping across the floor slowly. He had had a strange dream. He remembered a tall building and a man standing on the roof, both were blurred like shadows. He had woken from a loud bang as someone slammed the door shut. He blinked in the bright sunlight and sat up.

He got dressed and pulling on his cloak walked out of the room at _9:03_. He walked quickly through the common room and out into the stone hallway near the kitchens. He was looking forward to spending the day with Sherlock, Lestrade, and Molly which promised to be a good one. He came out of the door and into the entrance hall, which he strode across and walked into the great hall.

There were some early risers already sitting at the tables eating their breakfast. John looked around and saw, to his surprise, Sherlock was one of them, eating a plate of bacon at the Ravenclaw table. He looked up when John entered the hall and smiled waving him over. Uncertain of what to do John walked over to the Ravenclaw table and stood next to Sherlock.

"Need something?" he asked.

Sherlock took a moment to swallow before answering, "No, but I thought I'd mention after breakfast to come sit at the Gryffindor table because Lestrade and Molly will be there," he paused taking another bite of bacon, "We can figure out what we're doing today with them."

John nodded, "See you there after I eat." Then he walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down to eat…

Lestrade was sitting awake on the edge of his bed fully clothed. He was wondering what time Sherlock would get down to the great hall when something else popped into his head. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened the previous night. Finally he decided it was nothing and went to get food.

He was halfway across the common room when he heard a shout.

"Hey Lestrade wait up!" he turned to see Molly dashing out of the door to the girls dormitories.

She skidded to a halt next to him smiling and breathing a little heavier than normal. She smiled and pulled on her cloak which had been flying behind her as she ran. Then the two of them pushed open the portrait and stepped out into the corridor.

When they got down to the great hall it was _9:23_, they found Sherlock and John there too, and as they sat down the two boys rose from their seats and came to join them. Sherlock sat across from Lestrade and John across from Molly. For a moment they sat in silence while the scrapes of cutlery on plates echoed around the hall. Sherlock was the one to break the silence.

"So," he said, "What are we doing today?"

Lestrade looked up as there was a rustle and hundreds of owls soared into the room with the morning mail.

"I dunno," he said watching a large brown owl that landed in front of Molly seconds later.

Molly pushed a knut into the owl's leather pouch and untied a scroll of paper. It was the _Daily Prophet_, the wizarding newspaper. She unfolded it as the owl took flight and began scanning the headlines.

"You read that rubbish?" Lestrade asked looking at the paper.

Molly looked up, "Yes," she said, "I like to try and get an idea of what's going on outside Hogwarts. Even if it's rubbish," she added.

Lestrade shook his head and returned to his toast. "I suppose we could go to the Quidditch Pitch and practice?"

Sherlock looked at the other two, his curly hair falling in his eyes slightly. "Alright with you two?"

"Yeah!" John said.

"I've never flown on a broom before," Molly said quietly folding up the newspaper.

Lestrade dropped his toast and looked at her, "You haven't lived until you've been on a broom," he said. Then he jumped up and grabbed Molly's hand pulling her along with him, "C'mon I'm going to teach you how to fly."

Molly looked rather startled, "But we have flying lessons with Madame Hooch on Monday!"

"Monday's two days away and besides this way you'll be ready and maybe the best flyer in the class," Lestrade said now pulling her across the entrance hall.

Sherlock and John jumped up, and after grabbing some toast for Molly they ran out after the others. When they reached the entrance hall Lestrade and Molly were disappearing through the oak doors. Sherlock sighed as they slowed to a walk.

"Trust Lestrade to flip out when someone says they haven't flown or played Quidditch," he rolled his eyes.

John laughed and glanced at Sherlock as they walked. It was the first time he had been alone with Sherlock and he wasn't sure what to think of it. He didn't know why his stomach fluttered slightly when he looked at Sherlock, nor why he felt slightly attracted to the waves of curly black hair and bright blue eyes Sherlock had. Sherlock saw him staring and raised his eyebrows in question. John turned a dull pink and looked away.

They stepped out of the oak doors and into the brightly lit lawn. It was a wonderful day. There were no clouds but a gentle warm breeze swept across the grounds. Sherlock and John walked to the broom shed (John had to jog slightly because of Sherlock's long strides). When they arrived they found Lestrade picking out a broom for Molly who was standing looking a bit nervous.

"Hi," she said turning to look at them. John held out the toast they had brought, "Oh thanks," she said taking it gratefully.

Sherlock walked forward and picked up his own broom which was a _Nimbus 2001_. Then he looked around the shed for a broom that would suit John. Lestrade had his own broom, a _Firebolt_ in his hand while he pulled out a _Nimbus 2000 _for Molly. Sherlock pulled out another Nimbus 2000 for John and then they left the shed.

The Quidditch Pitch was well kept and neat. Molly and John looked up at it in awe as Sherlock and Lestrade turned to face them.

"Right," said Lestrade, "You'll learn how to get your brooms into your hands without touching them in flying lessons. To do that put your brooms on the ground… that's right. Now stick out your right hand over the broom and say 'Up!'"

Molly and John did as they were told. John's flew into his hand after two tries and they were all surprised when Molly's flew into her hand at once. Sherlock and Lestrade showed them how to properly mount their brooms and how to grip the handle. John knew how to fly and so he kicked off the ground with Sherlock and they practiced throwing a quaffle between them.

Lestrade showed Molly how to kick off and touch back down. In no time Molly was in the air zooming around the stadium. Lestrade pulled up next to Sherlock in the air.

"She's a natural," he said watching Molly fly. "I wonder if they'll make the arrangement again for a first year to play," he grinned.

Sherlock smiled at him, "Lestrade my dear Lestrade," He said shaking his head and still smiling.

Lestrade's smile faltered, "What?" he asked quickly.

Sherlock laughed and shot off in the opposite direction leaving Lestrade staring puzzled after him.

They stayed out for most of the day flying around playing two on two, John and Sherlock versus Lestrade and Molly. John was really good from practicing at home with his little sister Harriet and Molly it turned out was just a natural at flying. They had gone inside for lunch and came back out to fly some more.

When the sun was setting they finally touched down on the grass and dismounted their brooms. Lestrade and Molly walked a few feet ahead of Sherlock and John who were lugging along the crate that had the balls in it. Lestrade put his arm around Molly's shoulder as they walked and smiled at her.

"You were brilliant," he said, "Keep playing like that and they'll put you on the team."

Molly laughed, "I have to wait until next year to make the team," she said.

Behind them Sherlock and John were both trying not to laugh at the sight in front of them. They looked at each other grinned and quickly looked away so they wouldn't laugh.

Sherlock looked back ahead of them and said casually, "Lestrade's always been bad at hiding his feeling for someone."

John laughed, "I guess we have to pretend that we don't know he likes her," he said.

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't want to let Molly know yet," John said. When Sherlock continued to look confused he said, "It's much better if Lestrade tells her instead of someone else."

"Oh I see," Sherlock said. They had reached the broom shed and stuck their brooms and the crate back in it.

Lestrade and Molly had already left and were walking towards the stone steps of the castle when Sherlock and John left the shed. All the way back to the castle Sherlock and John talked about Quidditch when they reached the great hall they stopped.

"See you tomorrow," Sherlock said waving as he went to join the Ravenclaws.

"See you," John said walking towards the Hufflepuff table.

He could not help feeling very happy at the moment. He had had a full conversation with Sherlock and it had been very easy.


End file.
